


Booty for the Pirate Crew

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: What would have happened if, at the end of the Batman 1966 movie, the villains had captured the Dynamic Duo when they boarded their submarine?





	Booty for the Pirate Crew

The Batboat circled the submerged submarine perfectly. The Dynamic Duo had been dueling with the four super-criminals Catwoman, Penguin, Riddler, and Joker for days now. They finally found their surplus submarine and were moving in for the kill.

“Fire Batcharges, Robin,” Batman said, steering the boat expertly.

“Roger,” came the young voice of Batman’s 18-year-old sidekick. He hoisted the Batcharge cannon over his shoulder and targeted the submerged submarine. He began firing charges.

Below, the submarine rocked back and forth. The villains and their crew of goons toppled over as the floor of the submarine swayed back and forth. 

“They must be batcharges!” yelled Penguin as the rocking continued. 

Robin continued to fire several times, trying to force the submarine to the surface. 

“We’re taking too much damage,” a goon at a control panel said as sparks flew.

“Surface! Surface!” Penguin demanded, trying to remain in his captain’s chair. 

“They’re surfacing!” Robin yelled over the noise of the boat as he checked the scanner. 

“Perfect. Prepare to board the submarine,” Batman said calmly as the large submarine emerged from the water. 

As it settled, Batman steered the Batboat to the side. Robin hopped onto the bow and secured the boat to the submarine with the rope. Batman turned it off and joined Robin on the deck of the submarine. As the duo settled on deck, the hatch opened and Penguin, Riddler, Joker, and Catwoman all emerged.

“Intruders!” Penguin yelled, brandishing his umbrella. “Get them!” he yelled. 

Goons started pouring out of the hatch as the duo readied themselves for a fight. They were immediately separated as they began to fight the typically hapless goons. Splashes could be heard as the duo sent several over the side into the ocean. Penguin, Riddler, and Joker hustled down the ladder to join the fray. 

Batman made his way to the front of the deck, snatching an umbrella from a goon and turning to fight the Penguin. No matter how many goons they knocked over the side, more seemed to be spewing from the boat. And those that were in the water began climbing back up. Batman and Penguin traded blows. Penguin parried a blow and drew Batman in. As he dodged, Batman lunged forward and lost his balance. He turned around just to see the tip of Penguin’s umbrella spray thick gas in his cowled face. Because he was out of breath, Batman couldn’t help but inhale a lungfull of it. He sank to his knees and then collapsed onto the deck to the sound of Penguin cackling with joy. 

On the other end of the ship, the goons had overwhelmed the Boy Wonder, whose lesser strength was no match for their numbers. Two goons held his arms as several others took turns pounding body shots on his slim, toned torso. His masked head rocked back and forth as he groaned in pain. Riddler walked up and parted the goons punching the boy. He put a finger under Robin’s chin and forced his masked face to look at his. He smiled as he used his other hand to inject the boy’s neck with a syringe. Robin’s masked eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slumped in the grasp of the goons. 

“Take them below!” Penguin ordered with glee. 

A goon untied the Batboat from the submarine after planting timed explosives on it. The utility belts of the heroes were removed and tossed in their boat as goons carried the helpless and unconscious crimefighters down the hatch into the bowels of the ship. As the submarine submerged, the Batboat was incinerated on the water.

Batman was carried to the rear of the submarine into a specially-designed captivity chamber. Penguin supervised the setup. Chains with thick metal cuffs extended from the sides. Each of Batman’s gloved wrists were cuffed. From the floor protruded two more chains and cuffs of similar make. Each of his ankles were also secured. Penguin pulled out a remote and entered a few commands. The chains from the sides pulled retracted tightly, forcing Batman’s arms straight out to the sides. The chains in the floor retracted entirely, completely immobilizing the Caped Crusader’s feet. The chains on the side then moved forward and down, forcing Batman to his knees. His cowled head hung into his muscular chest. While he was still unconscious, his cape was removed by a goon and taken outside. 

Batman groaned awake. “Ugh...can’t...move...” he moaned. 

“Of course not, Batman,” Penguin said matter-of-factly. “Those chains are stronger than you could ever hope to be! Welcome to my torture chamber!”

“I’ve been tortured before, Penguin, by much better men than you. If you think you’re going to break me, think again,” Batman growled, his thick muscles tensing but not budging. 

“I know you have, Batman, but I assure you, not like this you haven’t. Your belt is gone, your boat is gone, all hope of escape is gone!” Penguin said gleefully, puffing on a cigarette. “These chains can move anywhere on the walls, floor, and ceiling. I can contort your body into any shape I want, shapes you’ve never dreamed of. If you think this subservient position I have you in now is painful, just you wait!”

“Where’s Robin? What fiendish plan do you have for the boy?” Batman asked.

“Ah yes, Bird Boy. Well, unfortunately for him, you were always the prize, Batman. He was just an annoyance. He fought valiantly on the submarine long after you had succumbed to my Penguin Gas, but the last time I saw him, he was tied up with concrete galoshes in place of his pixie boots, sinking to the bottom of the ocean,” Penguin said casually. 

“NO!” Batman yelled, flexing all of his muscles but again, not budging an inch because of the chains. 

“Yes, I’m sorry Batman. It’s just you now. Well, you, me, my colleagues, and eternal suffering,” Penguin cackled. 

He left the room, the heavy metal door closing loudly. Batman’s muffled tears filled the cold, empty room as he wept for his sidekick. 

-

Meanwhile, on the other end of the boat, Robin’s young, lithe body was easily carried into a similar-looking room, but with different accessories. The sidekick was laid carefully on the floor by a goon, carefully supervised by the Riddler. Robin’s pixie boots, cape, and gloves were removed and taken away, leaving him in just his shirt, briefs, vest, and mask. Riddler knelt down and ran a bare hand over Robin’s smooth, nearly hairless legs, feeling the tight muscle underneath. 

He nodded to the goon who then cuffed Robin’s bare ankles together and his wrists behind him. He then dragged the boy to the corner of the room where a birdcage was sitting, barely large enough, attached to a chain that ran to the ceiling. Working with the Riddler, the two evil fiends slid Robin’s unconscious body into the cage, sitting him upright against the back of the cage. They then had to fold his legs tightly to close the cage. Robin’s knees were at his face as his flexible body was folded tightly into the cage. They locked the door and raised the cage into the air. 

As the cage reached its zenith, it swung slightly as Robin groaned awake. The first thing he felt was the tightness of the cage and the lack of gloves and boots. He flexed his fingers and toes, feeling the cuffs and the metallic cage. He blinked his masked eyes and saw the Riddler standing in front of him smiling. 

“You fiend! Let me go!” Robin cried out impetuously. 

Riddler rolled his eyes. “Really? That’s what you came up with? Honestly Boy Wonder did you really expect me to say yes to that?”

Robin tried to move in the cage but his legs, arms, and body were made immobile by the size of the cage.

“Comfy? I’d assume not because even though you clearly have a gymnastic background, that cage would be tight on anyone. It won’t bother you for awhile, but eventually, you’ll either begin to cramp with no relief, or simply become incredibly sore. Either way, it’s not going to be pleasant,” Riddler said gleefully.

“I’ve been tortured before!” Robin said as the cage swung slightly. 

“Not like this,” Riddler said menacingly. 

“Where’s Batman?!” Robin asked, trying to move his hands but hardly succeeding as his back smashed them against the cage wall.

“Ah yes, tragic really,” Riddler said mockingly as Robin looked confused and nervous. “You see, Batman and Penguin were engaged on the other side of the sub but Batman didn’t parry the blow fast enough. Penguin struck him square in the chest. I’m afraid he bled out on deck. Such a mess,” Riddler said, feigning dramatics.

“Liar!” Robin screamed. “Batman would never lose to Penguin!”

Riddler nodded to the goon who left and came back in holding Batman’s cape. It had blood on it. Robin’s masked eyes grew wide as his lip quivered slightly. 

“No! NOO!” Robin cried.

“This was our souvenir of the late Caped Crusader. Unfortunately we’ll have to dry clean it or something. Who would have thought so much blood would come from an umbrella wound?” Riddler said with a wicked grin.

Tears began to appear on Robin’s smooth face as Riddler waved goodbye.

“See you soon, Boy Blunder. I think you’re really going to despise your time on our submarine!” Riddler said, closing the door. In the darkness of the room, faint whimpering was heard from the cage.

-

On the other end of the sub, Batman, donned in his proud uniform sans only his cape and utility belt, groaned in pain as his thick, muscular body was immobile in his chains. His arms stretched straight out to the sides, forced to his knees by the height of the chains and his ankles locked behind him, his cowled head hung into his chest. It felt as if his arms were slowly being torn from their sockets, and any attempt at movement in any direction intensified the pain. 

He had managed to drift off to sleep, only to be awoken screaming from what he saw in his dreams: a brightly clad youth, his sidekick, concrete tied to his ankles and his wrists bound behind him, sinking slowly into the black abyss of the ocean. Only trace bubbles escaped as he seemed to mouth “Batman” before disappearing into the cold depths. 

“ROBIN!” Batman yelled, bolting awake and causing pain as his body tried to shake but remained still. 

“Mourning for your poor, deceased sidekick?” Penguin mocked, entering the room. Batman refused to give him the satisfaction of an answer. “You know, I always wondered, did you two, you know,” Penguin asked casually, making a crude gesture with his hands.

“Never, you sick freak,” Batman growled.

“I was only asking. Goodness you sound sensitive about it. Well, I guess it doesn’t matter now that he’s gone, I suppose. Isn’t that right Bats?” Penguin asked, smacking Batman hard across the mouth. Batman’s face moved more than he thought despite the Penguin’s weaker strength. “I dare say you must be uncomfortable. And that can’t be good for those knees! You have to watch your health, Batman. You’re not getting any younger!” Penguin mocked. 

He stepped a few paces back and pulled out his remote. He began to enter commands. The chains on the sides moved upwards and into the ceiling, pulling Batman up off of his knees and to his booted feet. They spread out wide, stretching his arms to their limit, but at 45 degree angles now. The chains on the floor slid out wider as well and remained fully down. Batman was now making a large “X” with his body, his shoulders aching terribly but luckily his feet still planted on the ground. 

“Hmmm....yes...I like the look of this,” Penguin cooed, walking around the stretched Crusader. His bulging muscles were taught and showing easily through his tight gray spandex. Penguin ran a gloved hand over Batman’s thick, full chest. 

“Don’t you dare,” Batman growled threateningly.

“HA! What are you going to do, Bats, growl at me?” Penguin laughed. He ran his hand over Batman’s chest again in direct defiance of Batman’s empty threat. “You know, I was going to leave you like this, but just for that bit of insolence, I’m going to make this more miserable for you.”

Penguin entered some commands and the chains in the ceiling retracted, seemingly ready to pull Batman’s arms off his body. However, the chains in the floor extended slightly and spread even further wide. Then the floor chains pulled tight and Batman was now making an “X”, but was suspended in mid-air, being pulled in four directions. He cried out in pain, unable to bear it silently. Penguin smiled wickedly at the sound of the former hero’s pain.

“That will teach you to talk back. Enjoy,” Penguin said before leaving the room to the sound of groaning.

-

On the other side of the sub, Robin swung in his cage. Vivid images of Batman bleeding on the deck of the submarine while Robin was being defeated by stupid goons filled his thoughts. If only he’d been stronger. If only he’d been faster. He should have been there. He could have saved them, maybe gotten them back to the boat and escape. But now Batman’s dead and he’s stuck in this humiliating bird cage, unable to even move. His hip joints were in excruciating pain. He’d contorted himself many times in his gymnastics career but never for this long or this tightly. His lack of gloves, boots, or cape made him shiver a bit in the cold cage. It seemed like hours had gone by since the Riddler had left. The cold cuffs were tight, even on his slender wrists and ankles. His smooth knees at least gave him a place to rest his smooth chin.

“How’s my little birdie?” asked the voice of the Riddler as he entered the room. Robin didn’t answer as his cage swung lazily. “Comfortable? I hope not,” he said with a smile. He pressed a switch and the cage lowered to the floor. Robin thought quickly, figuring he was going to open the door. The Riddler pressed a button on a remote before unlocking the cage and opening the door. This was his chance. Robin decided to throw all of his weight behind a kick with his bare feet, hoping to stun the Riddler and maybe shuffle out of the cage somehow. 

However, when he tried to kick, nothing happened. His masked face contorted in confusion and exertion as his limbs failed to respond. The Riddler began laughing maniacally. 

“Oh little birdie, did you really think we were that dumb? First of all, even if you somehow knocked me out with those weak, albeit toned legs, where would you go? You’re underwater in a submarine filled with goons and supervillains. You’re all alone, little boy. Now, to answer the question you’re probably dying to ask, those cuffs are my own special creation. They immobilize the limbs they’re attached to. In your pathetic case, all of yours!” the Riddler laughed. 

“You fiend! You’ll never get away with this!” Robin yelled back.

“Oh lord, you’re still on your cliché lines? We already have gotten away with it, Boy Blunder. Now, it’s time to stretch your legs. After all, you’ve been all cooped up!” Riddler said. He reached down and grabbed Robin’s smooth ankles just above the cuffs and pulled the immobile hero out of the cage. Robin’s body stretched out to its full length on the floor as Riddler extricated him from his confinement. Robin didn’t want to admit how good it felt to stretch out again. 

Riddler dragged the helpless boy to the another corner of the room. A press of a button saw a chain descend from the ceiling. Robin gulped. Riddler secured the chain to Robin’s cuffed ankles and pushed another button. The chain retracted, pulling Robin up by his bare feet. Once his head was suspended approximately four feet from the floor, Riddler stopped the chain. Robin hung in the corner by his feet, swaying slightly. 

“Don’t worry, Robin, these cuffs won’t cut into your...delicate...skin,” Riddler said, stroking a finger down Robin’s smooth calf and thigh.

“Get your hand off me, villain!” Robin protested as Riddler chuckled. Robin was angled so that he faced the corner of the room with his back to rest of it. Riddler continued to stroke the back of his hairless thighs with his finger despite Robin’s protestations. “I said stop! Now!” Robin screamed, his voice cracking slightly.

Riddler sighed and pushed Robin from the side. Robin careened hard into the solid wall and cried out in pain. Riddler then pushed from the other side and Robin swung into the other wall with his other side. He then grabbed his smooth legs and began to turn the Boy Wonder around in circles as the chain bunched up above him. He then released and Robin began to spin the other direction rather fast, his body swinging outward slightly. When he finally stopped spinning, Robin’s head ached from the disorientation. Riddler then put two hands on Robin’s pert ass, covered tightly in his briefs (Robin of course is missing his boots, gloves, cape, and belt still).

“Now, Boy Wonder, unless you want me to push you face first into the corner with all my strength, you best shut up,” Ridder threatened, squeezing Robin’s virgin cheeks with his hands. Robin muffled a protest, not wanting to be thrown into the wall. “Good boy. I see you can learn. Well, enjoy yourself.”

And with that, Riddler pushed a button which freed up Robin’s limbs again, although there was nowhere to move them. Robin swayed slightly, staring at the corner of the room as he heard the Riddler leave and close the door. A few tears dropped onto the floor.

-

Riddler walked out of Robin’s cell and joined the other three villains in the con. 

“He’s learning quickly,” Riddler said matter-of-factly as he sat down in his chair. “He’ll break soon. He blames himself for Batman’s ‘death’ so that’s a good thing.”

“Batman will take some time,” Penguin said, smoking a cigarette. “However, I’ve got some ideas that should help. He agonizes Robin’s ‘death’ but doesn’t blame himself really.”

“We have all the time in the world,” Joker said, taking a drink. “Just give me first crack at the Bat when he’s broken. I’ve waited a long time for this,” Joker said with a smile, rubbing his crotch through his pink pants. 

“Me too,” Catwoman purred. “To think, having the Dynamic Duo as our broken slaves, meow!”

Riddler’s cock twitched in his tight green spandex as he thought of it as well. The four villains smiled as their submarine continued undetected in the ocean depths. 

-

Batman’s body felt like it was going to tear apart at any moment. His voice had gone hoarse from groaning and crying out in pain as he was suspended in a wide “X” shape and pulled in every direction. The door opened and Penguin walked in, puffing away on a cigarette.

“I hope you’ve enjoyed yourself on this cruise so far, Bats,” he said walking up to him and flicking the Bat logo on his thick chest. “You know, I really don’t think you should be in your full costume. After all, you’re not a hero anymore. You don’t really deserve it, do you?”

“I..will...always be...a hero...” Batman managed to say through the pain.

“Hmm, I disagree,” Penguin said. “Boys!” 

Two goons walked in the room and approached the stretched former crimefighter. 

“Tell them...to stay...away from...me,” Batman groaned, but Penguin ignored him.

“Boys, just a trim I think. Leave his cowl, of course, his gloves, his boots, and his briefs. Basically, everything in that nice dark blue. Get rid of the gray,” Penguin commanded. “Oh, and shut him up. His raspy voice annoys me.”

A piece of thick tape went over Batman’s mouth. What he couldn’t see was the tape had the Bat logo on it. They began with his arms, each taking one. They carefully began to cut down the gray spandex sleeves of Batman’s costume, cutting at the right points to have it come off without having to remove his gloves or cowl. 

With his sleeves gone, they cut away the torso down to the top of the dark blue briefs. Penguin eyed Batman’s now bare chest with satisfaction. It was bulky, defined, and covered with short hair. He was the pinnacle of manhood indeed. His bulging pecs, his chiseled abs, his thick arms. Penguin couldn’t help but be aroused. 

With skill and precision, the goons managed to extricate the gray spandex covering Batman’s hairy legs without touching his briefs or boots. Batman now was suspended before Penguin wearing just his cowl, gloves, briefs, and boots, with a Bat logo piece of tape silencing his feeble protests. The goons carried the shredded spandex out of the room. 

Penguin pulled out his remote and he could tell by the look in Batman’s cowled eyes that he was nervous. “As well you should be,” Penguin said with a wicked smile. He entered a serious of commands and the chains moved in unison, keeping Batman stretched in the “X” shape, but moving to where he was now parallel with the floor, facing down, about 5 feet high. He groaned loudly through the gag as his hips sagged down slightly, adding more pressure and pain to his limbs and joints. Penguin walked up to Batman’s side and placed his hands on Batman’s tightly covered ass. He pushed down and gleefully heard the screams of Batman as his limbs were strained to their limit. Penguin released and enjoyed the sight of Batman bouncing back into shape. He did this several more times before leaving the room. Tears dropped to the floor from Batman’s cowled face. 

-

Robin had passed out when all the blood had rushed to his masked head. He swung from his feet unconsciously, gently swaying with the sub, as Riddler walked in. Riddler lowered the chain from the ceiling slowly. Robin’s head hit the floor slowly and eventually the rest of his bound body folded up on the floor. Riddler looked down at the unconscious teenager. He had always been attracted to younger men and Robin was the apex of the teenaged boy. His young mouth was slightly open as he breathed slowly. Riddler sent the chain back up into the ceiling. In a top corner, the birdcage swung, ready to be occupied again if necessary. 

He dragged the sidekick into the center of the room and lightly slapped his smooth face, waking him up. Robin’s ankles were still bound and his hands were still bound behind his back.

“Rise and shine, Robin. No sleeping unless we allow it,” Riddler said, standing over the boy. “Now that you’ve had a chance to think about your situation, let’s see how much you’ve learned. We’ve decided that continuing to wear even this much of your costume doesn’t suit you. After all, you’re no longer a hero. You’re our prisoner. That “R” denotes the sidekick of a deadman.”

Robin didn’t respond as he listened to the Riddler’s voice. He had another vision of Batman bleeding out on the deck of the boat. 

“I’m going to allow you to move freely for this next part, unless of course you decide to disobey in which case I’ll immobilize you and do it myself. That’s basically the way most of this will go, Boy Wonder,” Riddler said. Robin nodded his masked face, deciding that if nothing else, he’ll maintain as much independence and dignity as possible in this horrible situation. 

Riddler pressed a button his remote and Robin’s cuffs separated. The cuffs remained tightly on each limb, but were now just four independent rings.

“Nifty invention. They’re interchangeable cuffs and can work even when independent,” Riddler said as Robin’s arms and legs moved freely for the first time in ages. Robin groaned as his aching arms came around from behind his back. “Stand up, Robin,” Riddler commanded. 

Robin struggled to get to his feet, but managed to stand upright before the Riddler, clothed only in his mask, tunic, shirt, and briefs. He was unsteady on his bare feet but tried not to show it. His cuffed wrists were at his side.

“A demonstration,” Riddler said, pressing the button. Robin froze as his arms and legs were immobilized again. Because he was unsteady, he was off balance and fell forward. Riddler bumped him in mid-fall so he landed on his left side instead of his face. Robin cried out in pain as the Riddler laughed.

“I’m sorry, Boy Blunder, but the image of you falling, stiff as a board like that, was too good. You’re welcome, by the way, for saving your face,” Riddler said as he laughed. 

“Am I supposed to say thank you?” Robin asked bitterly, laying on his back which is how he rolled after he hit the ground on his side. 

“You should show some gratitude, boy. Things can always be worse,” Riddler said sternly.

“Thanks,” Robin sneered, earning him a swift kick in his ribs by the Riddler. Robin yelped in pain.

“Get up,” Riddler commanded, freeing Robin’s limbs with the push of a button. Robin struggled to his feet. This time he planted himself firmly on his bare feet in case the Riddler tried to have more fun again. “A quick learner,” Riddler observed with a smile. “Now, back to the matter at hand. I’d like you to remove your red tunic and your green shirt as a sign of obedience and understanding that you’re no longer the hero those things represent.”

Robin hesitated, realizing he’d be in just his tight green briefs and mask. The thought terrified him, but he also realized that if he refused, he’d be subjected to more pain and Riddler would just take them off anyway. The more he obeyed, the more he figured he could retain some independence and possible dignity. 

His bare hands moved slowly to the yellow laces of his tunic as Riddler stepped back slightly to watch. Robin undid each lace carefully before slipping the tunic off of his slender frame. Riddler reached out a hand and Robin handed it over to him. Robin hesitated again until Riddler held up the remote. Grabbing his green shirt by the collar, Robin pulled it off of his body and handed it to the Riddler.

Even the Riddler couldn’t have dreamed that Robin would have looked this good. As his shirt was removed, Riddler caught sight of small patches of hair under his arms. His chest was hairless, his pecs outlined but not terribly large. His nipples were the perfect size and stuck out in the cold room. Riddler’s eyes moved down Robin’s flat, hairless stomach. He counted six abs, faintly outlined but still visible. Robin’s navel was planted in the middle of them and was a slight “innie”. All that remained was the small bulge contained in those green briefs. 

“Good boy,” Riddler said breathlessly, unable to contain his attraction. Robin was clearly uncomfortable but stood, nonetheless, with his hands at his side before the villain. “Now, Robin, I want you to turn around and face the wall,” Riddler commanded. 

Robin obeyed and slowly turned around. 

“Now I want you to grab your ankles,” the Riddler said, beginning to laugh. Robin hesitated again, knowing what that position usually referred to. He might be a virgin, but he wasn’t an idiot. However, he slowly complied, bending over before the Riddler. His briefs stretched even tighter across his pert, virgin ass. His hamstrings flexed out and the patches of hair under his arms became visible again as his arms extended. His flexibility easily allowed him to grab his ankles. 

Once his hands reached his ankles, Riddler pushed a button on his remote and the cuffs locked again. This time, however, the wrist cuffs locked to the ankle cuffs, trapping Robin in that position. 

“Hey!” Robin said as he attempted to separate his wrists from his ankles. But it was no use as the cuffs were bonded together as before. Riddler burst out laughing.

“Oh Robin, what a sight you make!” he said, smacking Robin’s tight ass as Robin yelped. “You should get used to this position anyway. Something tells me you’ll be in it a lot!” Riddler laughed. “And don’t worry, I’ll immobilize your limbs, lest you try to fall over or something.”

Riddler immobilized Robin again and then grabbed him around his narrow waist. He picked him up and carried the presenting Boy Wonder to the wall. He placed him so his head was touching the wall, stopping him from falling forward. His legs were shoulder-length apart, so he wouldn’t fall to his side, and his weight was forward so he wouldn’t fall backward. 

“Perfect,” Riddler said as he walked toward the door. He turned around to laugh at the sight of Robin presenting his ass perpetually to him before leaving the room. 

-

In the con, Riddler pinned up Robin’s red vest next to the tattered remains of Batman’s torso covering. He admired their trophies with the other villains.

-

Penguin walked into Batman’s cell. Batman hung suspended and stretched just as he’d left him. On the floor beneath his face was a puddle of tears and saliva. Batman was passed out from the pain.

Penguin went to Batman’s ass and again pressed hard down, waking Batman up with excruciating pain.

“Wakey wakey, Bats,” Penguin said as Batman groaned and even whimpered slightly. “How are we feeling this morning?” he asked sarcastically, removing the thick tape from Batman’s mouth. 

“Please...make the pain stop,” Batman said in a hoarse, almost inaudible voice.

“I’m sorry, Batman, I’m a little hard of hearing, what did you say?” Penguin said, holding an ear mockingly close to Batman’s head which was facing the floor.

“Please....the pain...make it stop...please,” Batman groaned.

“That’s the Batman I’ve been waiting to hear,” Penguin said, straightening up. “I suppose I’d consider it, for a price,” Penguin said, puffing away on yet another cigarette. He pushed a button and the chains all became slack immediately. Batman fell flat on the floor from five feet. He would have broken his nose had he not had his cowl on which protects it from just that. Batman lay on the ground, spread-eagled, wearing his boots, gloves, briefs, and cowl, and groaning in pain. 

“Here’s the deal, Batman, I’ll keep the chains slack so you can move freely, although still be attached to them. Stand up,” Penguin commanded. With great difficulty, Batman managed to somehow get to his feet. Penguin wasn’t fooled. If Batman could summon that much strength to stand up despite having been stretched for so long, he still had fight. “Now, remove your gloves and boots, please Batman.”

Slowly, Batman complied with the order, which Penguin knew he would. Penguin had studied Batman so long, much longer than any other villain. He could predict every move Batman was planning which was why he was in charge of breaking him. Batman removed both gloves and boots. Penguin put the remote in his pocket and collected the boots and gloves and put them by the door. He then turned around, looking at Batman now wearing only his cowl and briefs, limbs connected to long, slack chains. He still looked quite menacing really. 

Pulling out a remote, Penguin walked toward Batman. “Now, the briefs,” he said with a grin. Batman gritted his teeth which Penguin caught. Penguin was out of arms reach at the moment. Batman’s bare hands grabbed the waistband of his dark blue briefs and he pulled them down slowly. He stepped out of them and tossed them in front of him, close enough to draw in Penguin. Penguin was staring at Batman’s massive cock. It was thick and cut, hanging soft at at least six inches. The circumcised mushroom head hung low, his hairy balls full. A thick bush of hair forested the monster cock. Batman breathed hard, now stark naked except for his cowl, limbs in loose chains. 

Penguin stepped forward, remote in hand, to grab the briefs. Batman moved like lightening, despite the pain in his limbs. He grabbed the remote from Penguin’s hand with one and with the other punched Penguin’s face, knocking him backward. However, Penguin moved just as startlingly fast as he pulled out another remote and pressed a button. The chains tightened immediately and flew backwards, bringing Batman with them. 

He hit the back wall hard, his cowled head smacking the hard surface, dazing him. The chains spread him wide, in the now-familiar “X” shape, suspended off the floor and against the wall. He cried out in pain as the chains retracted more, stretching his naked limbs. 

Penguin got to his feet, laughing softly. 

“Did you really think I’d be that dumb?” he asked, tossing Batman’s briefs behind him. “I’ll admit, I was mesmerized by this mammoth cock of yours, but not that much. The remote you stole was a fake. I knew you’d have to devote one hand to that, meaning your punch would be weaker and I could withstand it so I could activate the real remote.” Penguin walked slowly towards Batman’s immobile naked body as he spoke. Batman’s teeth were gritted in pain, his cowled face contorting in pain as well. “I knew you weren’t broken yet. I’ve studied you. I knew you’d sacrifice your dignity for a chance of escape. You’ve become predictable, Batman. Plus, where would you go? Robin is dead, this submarine is underwater and full of henchmen and supervillains!” Penguin laughed. The chains tightened more, causing a guttural scream of pain from the Caped Crusader. 

Penguin stood in front of Batman’s hulking, naked body. He reached out with a gloved hand and grabbed Batman’s limp cock. Batman screamed in pain as he was unable to move and resist Penguin’s hand. 

“This really is impressive,” Penguin said, stroking it. “I wonder,” he trailed off, stroking it with one hand and fondling Batman’s balls with the other. 

“No...STOP!” Batman managed to yell through the pain. His cock betrayed him as it began to harden. Penguin’s ministrations coaxed it to its full length of 10 inches. 

“My my, a wonder to behold. I had no idea you were a slut for pain, Batman,” Penguin said as he removed his hand to take in the image of Batman spread-eagled, suspended halfway up the wall, with a raging hard-on. “Enjoy the mix of pain and pleasure, Batman.”

Penguin pulled out a small purple patch, about one square inch, and removed the backing. He stuck it just below Batman’s defined abdominal muscles, above the thick bush of pubic hair. 

“This is a little gift from the Joker, Batman. He sends it with his compliments. This will send pulses into your lower abs and upper pubic region, stimulating your libido. Unfortunately, this sophisticated little patch is only designed to keep you hard. You won’t be able to relieve yourself. Enjoy your painful pleasure,” Penguin said, slapping Batman’s hard cock as the patch activated. He left the room to a combination of moans and screams, carrying the gloves, boots, and briefs.

-

Riddler walked into Robin’s cell and laughed immediately at the sight of Robin’s pert ass, tightly covered in his green briefs. 

“Nice of you to offer, Robin, but not right now, I think. We have work to do,” Riddler laughed. Robin’s face was red with humiliation and he refused to be baited by Riddler. “Aren’t you going to say hello to your old pal, Riddler?” he asked Robin, patting his tight ass as he did so. 

“We’re not pals,” Robin growled. His hamstrings were very sore from having been extended so long. 

“Oh you’re no fun!” Riddler said, pushing on the small of Robin’s back. Because of his position, Robin fell backward onto his ass with a grunt of pain. He was now on the floor, still grabbing his ankles but sitting upright. Riddler released the immobilizer and Robin immediately fell backward onto his back, breathing hard and groaning in pain. His cuffed wrists were at his sides as he stared up at the ceiling. “Doesn’t that feel better?” Riddler cooed, standing over the Boy Wonder. Robin again refused to answer.

Riddler circled the boy slowly, ready to immobilize him if he needed to, but he’d studied Robin more than any other villain. Robin was defiant, but compliant at this point. 

“Please stand up, Boy Wonder,” Riddler said, standing with his back to the door. Robin struggled to his feet, falling twice as he tried to stand. Eventually he made to his feet and stood, trying hard to maintain balance on his bare feet. His arms were slightly out to the sides to stay balanced. 

“Remove your briefs,” Riddler said, rather curtly. Robin looked startled at the order, thinking that something like that would have been asked when he was under more duress or something that they would just do. He didn’t move as his young mind worked the situation. 

Riddler rolled his eyes and held up the remote. He then looked straight at Robin’s masked eyes and raised an eyebrow expectantly. Robin knew that meant he’d just do it himself. Figuring he’d deny Riddler the pleasure of removing his briefs, Robin’s bare hands went to the waistband. He grabbed it and pulled down slowly. He stepped out of the briefs and handed them to the Riddler’s out-stretched hand. Riddler quickly tossed them over his shoulder. Robin’s bare hands were cupped over his genitals as his masked face turned a deep shade of red.

“Go stand against the wall,” Riddler commanded. Robin was relieved that he wasn’t forcing him to uncover. Maybe there was another ploy here that wasn’t sexual. Robin hoped this was the case. Robin, still cupping his groin, backed up until he felt the wall. He didn’t want to turn his back on the Riddler. The Riddler then pushed a button and Robin felt his limbs immobilized. He gulped.

Riddler walked up to the helpless former hero. He kicked his legs a bit further apart so they were approximately shoulder-width apart. He then put a thick piece of tape over Robin’s mouth. Robin couldn’t see there was a yellow “R” in a black circle on the tape. He then grabbed Robin’s right hand and manipulated it until it was behind Robin’s head. He then did the same to Robin’s other hand. Robin’s hands were now fixed behind his head, his elbows sticking out to the sides. Riddler stood back to take in his wildest dreams. 

Robin’s cock was circumcised and soft. It hung about 3-4 inches soft. It was surrounded by a small bush of short pubic hair. Robin’s balls were smooth and hung perfectly between his legs, clearly full. Robin’s masked and gagged face looked panicked. 

Riddler removed his gloves slowly. He placed his bare hands on Robin’s elbows. He then slowly ran them down his upper arms, feeling the slightly defined biceps and triceps. He twisted his index fingers in the small patches of hair under Robin’s arms. He brought his face in and inhaled deeply from Robin’s pit, taking in his teenaged musk. His hands then trailed over Robin’s pecs, taking each nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Riddler tweaked them gently, feeling the tightness and enjoying the sound of the whimpering hero. 

Next his hands ventured over Robin’s slightly defined abs, with his right finger circling the boy’s navel. Sinking to his knees, his hands slid down the sides of Robin’s hips, circling behind to squeeze the pert virgin ass. The hands circled around the front and slid through the short pubic hair as Robin’s body shuddered. Riddler smiled at the slight twitch of the young cock. His hands now slid down Robin’s smooth thighs, the muscle tight and toned. Around the back of the boy’s knees, feeling his calves, the Riddler then slowly stood up, bringing his hands up Robin’s legs as he did so. 

Riddler’s right hand stopped at Robin’s cock and wrapped around the smooth, small, hardening shaft. He gave it a soft squeeze as Robin closed his masked eyes and inhaled sharply through his nose.

“You see, Robin, I know what I’m doing,” Riddler whispered to the helpless boy. 

Riddler stroked Robin’s cock, still standing close to Robin’s body, until he felt it was at its full length. He stepped back and removed his hand to look at Robin’s naked body, displayed against the wall. His cock stuck out to almost 6 inches. 

“All boy, no wonder,” Riddler mocked with a smile. Robin furrowed his brow at the insult. The Riddler produced a small purple patch, about one square inch, and removed the backing. He knelt down and stuck it to the Boy Wonder, just above the small patch of pubic hair.

“This is a little gift from the Joker who sends his best. This will stimulate your teenaged libido, which isn’t very hard. However, it won’t allow you to cum. Unfortunately for you, that will be quite annoying and excruciating. However, I don’t care,” the Riddler said flatly, turning on the patch. He then placed a blindfold over Robin’s mask.

Robin’s masked eyes closed behind the blindfold as he moaned loudly through the gag. His hard cock quivered and his abs contracted as the patch did his work. Riddler left him immobilized, hands behind his head against the wall.

-

“Any time now,” Riddler said, sitting down in the main living room of the large submarine. 

“Are both patches secured?” Joker asked, sipping brandy from a large glass.

Penguin and Riddler nodded.

“Batman’s is mixed with pain from his confinements. The combination should help,” Penguin said.

“Robin is just immobilized. Being so young, the pleasure should be more than enough,” Riddler said, pouring himself a brandy as well. 

“What about the nutrition capsules?” Catwoman asked, petting a large black cat that was nestled in her lap.

“They have several weeks left in each of them,” Joker said. “We injected them each the first time they passed out. Those capsules have been sustaining them with the nutrients they would get from food and water so we don’t have to feed them and they don’t have to eat. They also break down waste so they don’t need to relieve themselves.”

“It’s been nearly two weeks since we captured them,” Catwoman said. “You’d think they would have broken by now.”

“The trick is that they have no idea how long it’s been. They pass out for days in these positions but they don’t know that. Without seeing the outside world or needing to eat or relieve themselves, they can maintain better mental acuity. The trick is to then reveal to them how long they’ve been ours which is usually what finally breaks the subject,” Riddler said. 

“Batman’s patch has been on now for 2 days,” Penguin said. “I should probably go.”

-

Batman hung against the wall, stretched tightly, his massive cock sticking straight out. The mixture of pleasure and pain was driving him slowly insane. 

Penguin entered the room and smiled at the sight of the former hero in that position. His cowled head hung in his chest as he occasionally grunted or moaned. His massive cock twitched almost constantly. Penguin reached out a gloved hand and grasped the massive tool. Batman cried out at the sensitivity he didn’t realize his cock had. 

“Startling, isn’t it?” Penguin said, stroking slowly as Batman howled in pain and pleasure. “I bet you’d like nothing more than for me to jerk this cock until it explodes,” Penguin said, continuing to stroke knowing the patch wouldn’t allow Batman to come. Batman cried out but didn’t answer. He wanted to say yes, but wouldn’t give Penguin the satisfaction. “Still proud,” Penguin said, before releasing the cock and leaving the room. As he closed the door, he heard a faint, “wait” from Batman, but chose to ignore it.

-

Through the tape gag, Robin whimpered. His small cock twitched constantly. His mind was mush as all he wanted was to cum. 

Riddler entered the room and was immediately aroused at the sight of the Boy Wonder against the wall, cock at attention. The moans and whimpers told Riddler the boy was still awake. Riddler walked silently towards the sidekick, gloves off. His strong hand wrapped around Robin’s trembling, smooth cock. The boy cried out through the gag at the sudden sensation. Riddler smiled. The blindfold was the perfect addition. The unexpected sensations would be useful. 

As Riddler kept one hand firmly wrapped around Robin’s smooth cock, the other tweaked his nipples. Robin was basically screaming through the gag. Riddler had no idea his entire smooth body would become this sensitive. Keeping the hand on his cock, his other hand explored the boy’s skin, eliciting similar reactions no matter where it went. 

Riddler released the immobilizer only on Robin’s ankle cuffs. The boy immediately sank to his knees as Riddler released his cock. His hands were still immobilized behind his blindfolded head. 

Confidently, and without any words, Riddler released his own 7 inch erection from his green tights. He then removed the tape from Robin’s mouth. Robin breathed heavily through his mouth as he knelt, blindfolded, before the Riddler’s erection. Riddler immobilized his legs again, now that he was kneeling. 

Riddler grabbed a fistful of the Boy Wonder’s smooth brown hair and held him still as he placed the tip of hip cock at the hero’s lips. This was the moment of truth. Riddler looked intently down at the sidekick.

Robin’s smooth lips parted and Riddler slowly inserted his length into the boy’s mouth. Robin wrapped his lips tightly around Riddler’s cock as Riddler began to thrust in and out, keeping his hand fisted in the hero’s hair. Blindfolded, Robin sucked the Riddler’s cock eagerly, moaning as his mouth was filled by the villainous length. The patch continued to work and Robin’s cock remained rock hard as well. 

Riddler pulled out and held the hero’s head slightly away from him. He smiled as the blinded Robin’s mouth gaped open, searching for the cock. He wanted it, and the Riddler knew it. After a few moments he allowed the young hero to find the villain’s cock again and Robin continued his job. 

As the Riddler got close he pulled the blindfold off of the hero’s face. The masked eyes were closed in ecstasy as he sucked off Riddler. Riddler pulled out, keeping his hand fisted in Robin’s hair, and finished himself off, blowing his load onto Robin’s masked face. Cum splattered all over the smooth features of Robin’s young face and his black banded mask as well. As cum dripped down his mask and cheeks, Robin licked his lips. 

Riddler couldn’t believe how well the patch worked. Robin’s youth, the pain, the false guilt about Batman, the hopelessness of escape, and finally the unfulfilled pleasure all combined to break him into what they desired him to be: a perfect sex slave. Riddler didn’t even need to tell him that he’d been a prisoner for nearly three weeks. In Robin’s mind, it had been maybe 12 hours. But that didn’t seem to matter and Riddler didn’t care. 

He pulled Robin’s face toward his softening cock and without asking, Robin licked the Riddler’s shaft clean. Riddler then freed Robin’s arms from the immobilizer. They dropped to his sides immediately.

“Remove your mask and you may cum,” Riddler said plainly. 

Robin’s hands reached up and slid his cum-soaked mask off his smooth face. It was Dick Grayson. Of course, Riddler thought. Riddler reached down and peeled the patch off of the former sidekick, freed his legs, and planted a foot squarely on the boy’s smooth chest, pushing him onto the ground on his back. 

“Now cum for me,” Riddler ordered. His limbs mobile, the maskless Robin reached around to his cock and began jerking himself while laying on the ground. Riddler watched, standing over the boy, as he came, splattering his load all over his smooth chest, abs, and thighs. Immobilizing the boy again, just in case, Riddler left him, completely naked, covered in his and the Riddler’s cum, laying on the floor, panting heavily. 

Riddler returned shortly with a wet towel and cleaned his mask off before carefully wiping the boy clean. Robin looked oddly peaceful, completely naked on the floor even though he was immobile. Riddler pulled out another cuff, but this one was larger. He clamped it around Robin’s neck.

“This cuff is similar to the others, but not only will it immobilize your head, it will also not allow you to speak. I’ll leave the other cuffs on as well. You never know when we’ll want to have some fun with you,” Riddler said with a vicious smile. Robin didn’t say a word. Riddler then placed the mask back on the immobilized boy before attaching a leash to the cuff around the hero’s neck.

He turned off the immobilizer and yanked on the leash, coaxing the boy to stand up. Robin complied, standing next to the Riddler with his hands at his side, wearing only his mask and the five cuffs. Riddler walked the boy out of the cell. Robin followed two steps behind obediently.

Riddler walked into the con where the other villains were sitting and several goons were working. They all smiled and laughed at the sight of Robin’s naked body, leashed and collared. The goons pointed at his small, limp cock. But Robin didn’t seem phased at all.

“It’s finished,” Riddler said with a smile. “I’ve left the cuffs on just in case he relapses or we want to have some fun.”

“I’ll take him,” Penguin said. He took Robin by the leash and led him to the other end of the submarine.

-

Penguin walked in to Batman’s cell and smiled at the sight as usual. Batman’s face was sunken, his eyes fluttered, his massive cock was rock hard. Penguin approached the helpless Caped Crusader who was still stretched unbelievable tight. He entered a command into his remote with lowered Batman to the floor but kept him spread. He then blindfolded the cowled face. Batman moaned but didn’t speak any coherent words.

Penguin then turned around and went back to the door which was ajar. He pulled a leash and in walked the naked Boy Wonder. His masked eyes beheld the sight of Batman’s body and he trembled slightly. Everything that was left in his mind imploded as he realized the depth of deception. Penguin watched in real time as Robin’s mind fully cracked. He was already broken, but there usually remains some semblance of the individual. No longer. The sight of Batman in this position made Robin realize all the power was gone from the heroes. Penguin smiled as he led the sidekick to his former mentor. Without speaking he pushed Robin to his knees before Batman and pointed at the massive 10 inch cock. 

Robin nodded obediently and wrapped his lips around the thick mushroom head. Batman cried out gutturally at the massive sensation as Robin took as much of the cock as he could. Batman began thrusting into his former sidekick’s mouth, unaware of who it was, just wanting the sensation. The patch, however, prohibited his climax. 

Penguin watched with glee as the other villains silently filed in to take in the spectacle. A naked masked Boy Wonder, willingly sucking the cock of a helpless, blinded Batman. Robin’s bare hands wrapped around the base of the shaft that he couldn’t take in his mouth. Batman snarled and moaned and groaned, sounding more animalistic with each passing moment. 

Penguin reached over and ripped off the patch, freeing Batman’s libido. Within seconds, he exploded his massive load into Robin’s mouth. Robin choked and gagged as the cum hit the back of his throat with tremendous force. It spilled out the sides as he tried to stay on as long as possible. Eventually he had to pull off but Batman exploded again, cumming all over Robin’s mask and face. The villains all smiled triumphantly as Penguin ripped off Batman’s blindfold.

Batman looked down at his former sidekick, covered with his cum, naked. Batman tried to speak but he choked. He looked at Penguin and the other villains as his cock softened and continued to leak. 

“It’s been three weeks, Batman. Robin is ours. There is no escape. It’s over,” Penguin said.

They all watched Batman’s mind crack and crack as everything was processed over and over. Riddler walked over and grabbed Robin’s leash. He led the boy out of the room to clean him up. Batman watched his former sidekick being led out of the room willingly, realizing he sucked his cock willingly. 

Penguin released the chains and Batman fell to his hands and knees, breathing hard. 

“Remove your cowl, Bruce,” Penguin said. 

Batman didn’t recoil at being called by his no-longer secret identity. Trembling hands pulled the cowl off his head. He dropped it on the floor and it rolled away. A naked and broken Bruce Wayne, shackled to slack chains, was approached by the Joker as Penguin stepped away. The Joker had picked up the cowl and placed it back on Bruce’s head. Holding the cowl, the Joker lifted Batman’s head so Batman was on his knees but upright, his hands limp at his sides. 

The Joker unzipped his pink pants and his 8 inch cock sprung out. Batman, wearing only his cowl and still shackled to the slack chains, stared at the cock for a moment before opening his mouth. The Joker put his hands on the sides of the cowl and began thrusting into Batman’s mouth. The Penguin and Catwoman watched with satisfaction as the Joker face-fucked Batman who didn’t resist at all. 

It didn’t take long for Joker to pull out and blow his load onto Batman’s cowled face. Cum dripped down the hard surface as Batman cleaned the Joker’s cock off. Tightening the chains enough to keep Batman relatively in place, the villains filed out of the room. Batman knelt in the middle of the room, cum on his cowl, staring straight ahead. He made no other moves or sounds. 

-

The four super villains, long-having-since conquered the world through their UN schemes, sat in the living room of their mobile command base submarine. They had upgraded to a much larger submarine since they had originally captured the Dynamic Duo. Joker and Riddler were playing cards while Penguin and Catwoman exchanged small talk. In the center of the room, wearing only his cowl, Batman thrusted into the no-longer virgin ass of his former sidekick Robin who wore only his mask, a collar, and cuffs on his wrists and ankles. His moans of pleasure filled the room as the boy was fucked by the massive cock of Batman. The villains almost didn’t seem to notice, as this was their normal evening. 

When Batman had filled the Boy Wonder with another load of cum, Riddler had the boy crawl over to him to pleasure the villain as he defeated Joker at cards yet again. Batman’s cowled face was buried in Catwoman’s pussy as she moaned in pleasure. 

“Just another lazy Saturday,” Penguin said, getting up to get another drink.


End file.
